Sit down, chair-type devices with wheels for rolling about a floor surface in response to walking-type foot movement by infants are known as "walkers". Typically, the walker is equipped with six wheels evenly-spaced about a lower support ring at the bottom of the walker, and the top is equipped with a tray surrounding the baby at about armpit level, or slightly lower. The wheels are pivotally mounted to the lower support ring in order that the walker can readily be propelled in any direction. A harness-type seat is suspended from the tray, or upper support member, and it is herein that the infant sits with feet extending through leg holes in the harness and touching the floor; arms extended generally over, and possibly hands holding onto, the tray. The general intent of such walkers is to allow the baby a degree of mobility, which seems to keep the infant entertained for a short period of time. The tray can also accomodate various toys for additional entertainment value, but these seem to soon be cast "overboard". A more specific intent of the walker is to train the baby in the walking motion, a skill which has been determined to be invaluable in later life.
Despite the various features described above, the walker fails to command much attention from the infant. Furthermore, other than the limited feedback provided by motion, it is rather uncertain whether the walker efficiently provides suitable feedback to encourage the walking activity for which it is intended.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a walker that is more "interesting" to the infant, thereby increasing its attention value to the infant.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a walker with more definite feedback in response to propulsion of the walker by the infant, thereby providing a greater psychological incentive for the infant to practice walking.